Targets
by GoblinQueeen
Summary: Rick, Hannah, and Beni on a firing range, oh my! A quick little follow up to 'Occupational Hazards', though I think it stands on it's own :) Pg only because of a couple minor innuendoes.


*Disclaimer: The following is a work of pure fiction based off the Universal Pictures film, 'The Mummy'. All copyrights belong to them as well as the characters of Rick O'Connell and Beni Gabor. Hannah Leone is mine :) It is rated PG only because of a couple minor innuendoes. Really, it is probably G, but I like to be careful :) *  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
*Author's Note: Ok, this is just a quick little 'fluff piece' as my friend is always referring to them :) It is a follow up to 'Occupational Hazards', though I don't suppose it's really necessary to have read that first. There is very little I can say here except I hope you enjoy :)  
  
………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
  
  
"Watch it!" Rick shouted. Another stray shot went far off its mark. "Hit the target not me," he said hurriedly trying to get anywhere out of the way. His best bet would probably be directly in front of the target.  
  
"Well, if you would stop moving around so much," Hannah shouted back, trying desperately to correct the riffle.  
  
"Well, if you would *aim*," Rick countered. A shot ran close by his head.  
  
"Hmm," Hannah grinned, "I guess I just need the proper motivation."  
  
"If I thought for a minute that was where you were actually aiming, I would be thrilled because that would be the closest you've gotten to the target all day," Rick said with a heavy sigh. He moved back behind her. "Squeeze the trigger, don't pull it."  
  
Hannah once again shouldered the gun and took a shot, this time coming within about five yards of the target.  
  
"Better," Rick said in a lighter tone as Beni walked out into the yard.  
  
"Don't tell me you are actually giving her weaponry?" Beni said jumping back with a slight wince.  
  
"He had to," Hannah replied dryly, "I've broken too many heels on your thick skull."  
  
"I don't suppose the thought of leaving me ALONE ever occured to you?"  
  
"Not once," Hannah said, taking another shot at the target and managing to wing the edge of the wooden post. She started to smile at Rick, who instinctively ducked out of the way as she turned around. "Oh, come on, I'm not that bad!" she shouted.  
  
"I'm not saying you are," Rick said slowly pushing the barrel of the gun so that it pointed away from him. "I just like to be cautious."  
  
"Since when?" Hannah looked at him incredulously.  
  
"Since he gave you ammunition," Beni whispered under his breath.  
  
Rick pulled the gun away from Hannah before she could get off the shot she was aiming at Beni's head. "I think that's enough for now, hmm?" he said with a half grin.  
  
"Oh, let her shoot," Beni smiled, "I'm safe as long as she's aiming at me."  
  
"Why you little..." Hannah murmured lungeing at Beni who darted out of the way with surprising speed.  
  
"Ok, children," Rick said picking up Hannah and holding her back.  
  
"Put me down now," Hannah hissed, glaring in Beni's direction.  
  
"Don't you dare, O'Connell!" Beni whined back.  
  
"Both of you," Rick said raising his voice, "need to learn how to play nice."  
  
"Oh, I can play nice," Hannah answered in a sinister voice.  
  
"And most of Algeria knows it," Beni thew back at her.  
  
Hannah feighned indiference, tossing her head to the side.  
  
"See? It's not that hard," Rick said setting her down.  
  
"Don't do it," Beni said still backing up, "She'll just hurt me some more."  
  
"I think we are all a little more civilized than that," Rick said pointedly setting Hannah down. She tossed her hair over her shoulder and turned as if she were walking away, but came back at the little rat again. "Ok," Rick said catching her inches away from Beni's throat, "that's enough for now." Beni crawled off as Rick held Hannah tight. "You know, you've really got to learn to control that temper of your's..."  
  
"I can," Hannah said struggling, "it's just that he...he..." She let out an exasperated cry, "He just grates on my nerves!"  
  
"Still, there are better things to waste your energies on," Rick said brushing the hair out of her eyes. A flash of inspiration suddenly hit him. "Just pretend the target is Beni, ok?" He sat her down and handed her back the riffle.  
  
Hannah grabbed it from his hand and sent off a series of quick shots, all of them hitting dead center.  
  
"I guess you were right," Rick said leaning on her shoulder, "you just needed the proper motivation." 


End file.
